The invention relates to a rotor which is suitable especially for installation in a free-jet centrifuge.
Such rotors are disclosed, for example, in DE OS 2 532 699, wherein a rotor for a centrifugal cleaning device with a high hub, through which the liquid to be cleaned is fed to inlet openings which are connected with the interior of a rotor chamber, the liquid escaping from one end of the interior of the rotor chamber through one or more reaction nozzles which are so arranged that the rotor is set in rotation, the interior of the rotor being divided by an annular dividing wall into two chambers, namely into a relatively large inlet chamber with which the inlet openings are in communication, as well as a relatively small outlet chamber adjoined by the nozzles, and the inlet chamber and the outlet chamber are connected to one another by an overflow channel which surrounds the hollow hub at a small distance away. Such an apparatus has a great weight and is expensive to manufacture.
Also a rotor is disclosed in DE PS 4014440 for a laboratory centrifuge, which has a plurality of injection molded synthetic resin parts and which has a symmetry with a vertical shaft which simultaneously forms the axis of rotation, such that it is divided circumferentially into a plurality of sectors of identical construction, the sectors having a plurality of radial projections and flat parts running circumferentially, which has a plurality of receptacles for test tubes running radially to the axis of rotation and at an angle. Such an apparatus is not suitable for use as a flow-through centrifuge.
Also a rotor is disclosed in EP A2 608 519 which contains a loosely flexible synthetic resin container for receiving red blood corpuscles, which is by a rotor housing receptacle of metal which absorbs the static forces. In this embodiment the main emphasis is on the creation of a removable, biocompatible container for human secretions to be centrifuged, especially, for example, for separating red blood corpuscles and plasma, wherein the separated blood corpuscles are then removed and purified. This apparatus has a very limited application with regard to the media to be centrifuged.
It is a disadvantage of the known apparatus of the kind described above that they are heavy, expensive, and unsuitable for high rates of throughput, and are not usable for cleaning, for example, a stream of motor oil with its correspondingly high temperatures.